Killing men is a strange kind of fame
by Urufumaru
Summary: Just about ten years before the change of the century close to the border of New Austin and West Elizabeth. Ike's offered to take down two bounties for some extra cash. A standard thing for a hermit like him, but this time around he gets a partner with him. And will that partnership lead to a good ending or a bad one? RATED M for mature.


******Author's note:**

Feast your eyes upon this great event, because it will probably not happen again any time soon.

Yes. My update is crap, but hopefully it's worth it, maybe?

However. I will probably finish this story before continuing LIAH. But don't worry, this will probably be about 3 to 5 chapters long. And guess where I got my inspiration. And my beta-reader – CrimsonLink – isn't allowed to say/write anything. (Hint: I get my titles, names and locations from it)

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. If you know what I mean.**

* * *

It's gonna be a bloody job

Past, present, or future—has anyone ever cared about a hired gunman? It was an extra body to just take a few bullets, with an extra gun to deal ___out _a few bullets. It was someone who killed for money, or let themselves ___be _killed for money. They rarely found themselves on the right side of the law. However, this time it seemed like a "gun for hire" was, in fact, on the good side.

''A hundred and fifty dollars cash for two jobs. What do ya say, boy? Not a bad deal,'' voiced a man whose mouth was surrounded with sharp, short hairs. With an almost smoked-out cigarette in his mouth, the older male neither looked happy nor angry about talking to the younger man in front of him.

''Why don'tchya tell me a little bit more 'bout these jobs first?'' Ike looked up from under his hat. A part of him felt extremely nervous to be in this situation. One of the three famous sheriffs of this province was sitting right in front of him, offering a job to take out some outlaws that had bothered this city for a couple of months.

And yet, another part of Ike was actually and genuinely disappointed. This was___the _David Doe in front of him, better known out through this land as ''Solid Snake''.

Solid Snake. Son of John Doe, one of this country's most famous Marshals; brother of George Sears and Cam Millers—both had changed their names in fear of being compared to and shadowed by their father. Each brother had respectively gained his own reputation, and his own nickname: ''Solidus Snake", "Liquid Snake'', and "Solid Snake". Together they were the three sons of the man known as ''Big Boss''.

_Les Enfant Terribles_. The trio was known throughout the country for their ability to sneak in unnoticed by their targets, as well as their quick and lethal shots—just like a real snake.

The best one of the three was sitting right in front of Ike…and yet he seemed just like your average Joe. A scruffy face, a worn-out brown hat and the standard uniform the town's sheriff always wore. Huh.

''Okay, kiddo. But I'm only doing this because I know you're good,'' David, or Snake, said with a slightly disapproving face and a pointed finger. ''You'll be working with a partner on both jobs, just so you know. He's at the bar now. I can introduce you fellas now if ya want.''

Ike nodded. _Of course_, someone he had to share the bounty with. Mainly, he was a gun for hire, but every now and then Ike took bounty hunting on the side; some cash for food and shelter never hurt anybody.

''You lead the way.'' Ike threw his hand in front of him while tilting his head down casually.

While walking towards the town's bar, they went past the inn, the local shop, the weapons' dealer, and several other slightly worn-looking buildings. The dried out sand and pebbles crunched beneath their boots, the gentle wind swayed the small patches of grass scattered around, and the bright sun shined down on them.

Snake did not exactly live up to his reputation as ''the silent predator'' he and his brothers had achieved, loudly swinging the saloon doors open.

''There he is. He's right over there.'' Snake pointed his finger towards a lean figure slumped over the bar with the bartender looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Hey wake up, ya lazy bum,'' Snake called out. It seemed to achieve its effect, for the man previously leaned against the counter was now starting to turn towards the source of the sound.

''So that's the guy? He ain't quite what I thought you would get me..but why should I complain? At least ya actually got someone.''

The face of Ike's ''colleague'' was not in the slightest what he had expected. Instead of meeting an old, slightly wrinkled, scruffy face, he was instead met with a young, smooth face with blond tresses framing it. The man had a light beige dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a black sleeveless denim jacket, a bandolier placed over his right shoulder, and dark pin-striped pants over a pair of brown boots. And he had bright blue eyes, only a hint lighter blue than Ike's own.

''Well, I guess we'll be workin' together in these upcoming months, pardner. Name's Link Mercer.'' Link stretched out a hand. The black glove he was wearing looked worn-out and filthy, but Ike took it regardless and shook the man's hand.

Ike noticed that Link's accent was a mixture of something you only find far, far away from the cities; perhaps there was even a slight hint of Irish hidden in there.

''Greil. Ike Greil.'' Ike shook the other's hand, searching for those blue eyes that had just hidden themselves in the shadow cast by the hat his companion put on—a brown standard cowboy hat with a feather attached to the band. Eagle, Ike guessed it was.

Link lifted his head up again after a few seconds. ''Greil. Well it's nice to meet'cha Greil.'' Ike couldn't help but laugh a bit at the way Link pronounced his name. With a rolling 'r', thick 'l' and a long 'eh-sound' it sounded like he said ''Gr-ehl''.

''Is something the matter boy?'' Link had let go of his hand, and had now bent down to get a better look at Ike's face. The sheer fact that Link still spoke in his thick accent wasn't exactly helping anything.

''No, no. Don't worry about it. Just got something in my throat.''

''All right then. How about we all get some drinks? On good ol' Snake.'' Link patted the older man's shoulder.

Snake was about to protest, but he did not feel like going into a twenty minute argument just to lose and end up buying them all drinks anyway.

''The tab's on me.'' Snake slammed six dollars on the counter, and told the bartender to hurry up with his eyes.

After downing four shots, Snake bid them adieu and good luck. He gave the bartender enough money for the two patrons to receive two more shots each after his departure.

''So, ye got some place to stay for the night?'' Link downed the last shot in one gulp., relishing the feeling from the burning trail the liquor left on its journey down to his stomach.

''Nah, I'm more of a hermit. Don't got any set place to live on.'' Ike was inspecting his glass with slitted eyes. Why would such a tiny glass have such thick walls to it?

''Then, why don'tcha just crash at the room I'm rentin' at the inn? There's plenty of room where I'm at, and hey, s'not like we're going to travel, sleep, eat and piss with each other in the upcoming months.'' Link started tugging at Ike's arm, trying to pull him up from his seat. But getting up and leaving was not exactly on the top of Ike's list. The smell of booze and cheap women, the sound of the piano's up-beat music covering the accusations of cheating happening in the hidden poker room…they didn't have that back home. At least it wasn't that open back there. And Ike loved every single thing about this town and its people.

''Come on. Get up ya lightweight. Yer twice my size and can't even get up from just a few shots.''

Link threw Ike's arm over his shoulder, nodded the bartender goodnight and started going back to the inn he (and now Ike) was staying at.

After Link managed to drag the larger male up the stairs, smiling awkwardly to the owner on the way, he felt too tired to try and put him down gently. So he settled with just dumping Ike's now sleeping form on the nearest bed.

Such a simple room. Two small beds, one chest to contain all of his belongings, and small nightstand with an oil lamp on it. All of that crammed into a 3 by 5 room.*

''G'night, ya lazy slob.'' Link sat himself down on the other bed placed next to the lonely window facing the rest of the town, and grabbed the hat he had just placed on the thin pillow. He lazily fingered the eagle feather placed in the hat band.

Link took a deep breath, and let it out a few seconds later. He looked towards Ike, wearing an almost miserable-looking face while giving him a smile that did not reach his eyes.

''We've got a big job ahead of us.''

* * *

Ike groaned, the dull feeling of a hangover slowly creeping its way towards him. The ground felt soft beneath him, like laying on a bed; he hadn't slept in those things for several months.

''Rise 'n shine, sunshine.'' Link yanked down his own 'homemade' curtain, and let the bright sun enter the small room. The old worn-out floor reflected a decent amount of sunlight onto Ike's currently frowning face.

''Good ol' Snake's been here, and he gave me the wanted poster of those rats we're going to fetch.'' Link threw the neatly folded paper, hitting Ike square in the face.

''Hurry up, Greil. We got a long trip ahead of us. Meet me at the General Store when yer done packin' yer stuff.'' Link headed out the door, putting on his hat in the process of walking out of Ike's line of sight.

Ike swung his feet down to the wooden floor, his feet crashing against it with a low 'thud'. He cradled his pounding head in his hands; it felt like too much blood was pumping through his veins and they got stretched out, threatening to burst right there and then.

But he could not sit here and moan about something he brought upon himself all day. No, not when he had someone waiting outside for him. At least he had slept with his clothes on, so there was no stress about putting on something he never took off.

When Ike was finally outside—after a few awkward looks from the other residents of the local inn—he quickly put on his hat and shielded his eyes. Why did the sun seem so much harsher that exact day? But Ike knew he couldn't just close his eyes and find a shadow to sit in. He had to squint his eyes, just letting the tiniest bit of sunlight through while he looked after his companion.

Ah! There he was, standing right outside of the General Store chatting with the manager. He was an old, fairly tanned man with white hair and a matching mustache with a pair of small round glasses placed on his round nose.

''Greil!'' Link waved his gloved hand towards Ike.

''I bought the stuff we'll need for the trip.'' His smile somehow managed to lessen Ike's hangover, and he couldn't help but smile back to the charming blond.

Ike walked up to the two, giving the shopkeeper a quick nod of acknowledgment before returning his attention to his new colleague.

''I got food, water, medicine, the 'other' medicine, but we're gonna need to buy some ammo.'' Link jerked his thumb towards the gunsmith.

''And what might this so called ___'other' _medicine be? If I'm allowed to ask ya?'' Ike straightened out his worn out, dark brown, slightly dirty coat that reached down to his upper thigh.

''Ah, ye know. The same medicine ye overdosed on last night.'' Link gave a short laugh after seeing how Ike hid his face in shame of last night; his cheeks taking on a slight pinkish color.

''I'll be seeing ye later Herb. Come on, there's no need to hang yer head low now, lad.'' Link pulled the taller male with him towards the gunsmith.

Link dragged Ike with him to the gunsmith, and slung the door open just like Snake had the other day.

''Hey Murphy, found the ammo I asked ye for?''

''Yes, I placed it on the counter, sir. Revolver ammo, repeater ammo, and rifle ammo.''A man with a light scruff, short hair, and transparent square glasses told Link, while at the same time refusing to take his eyes away from the revolver he was cleaning.

''Yes, yes. Well, I already paid ye upfront, so I'll be leaving then. Take care.'' Link stuffed some of the ammo in various pockets on his body. Some he took in his hand and the rest he stuffed into Ike's pockets. ''Yer going to need these. Trust me on that, boyo.''

''And why so? I know ammo is essential, but why did you buy so much of it?'' Ike questioned, feeling how the ammo weighed him down ever so slightly.

''Tell me, Ikey-boy. Are you afraid of cougars?'' Link smiled to him as he mounted his horse and placed the remaining ammo in the pouches the horse was carrying.

Ike shut his mouth after that, not questioning the blond man's choices of equipment until several days later.

* * *

Ike steadied his hold on the weapon. The rough, but smooth wood, the long range scope…It was all so new to him. He had never in his entire life held a true Rolling Block Rifle with his own hands, aiming it and readying it to shot someone in the head.

It had been a couple of days since they left for Gaptooth Ridge, a dry, unforgiving landscape. Luckily it seemed like his companion was familiar with the vast land. Speaking of his companion…

''Steady, steady..'' Link murmured directly into Ike's ear, making his neck hair stand on end.

''Do ye want me to help, boyo?'' Link moved closer, trying to get a small peek at where the scope was looking. Ike could feel the blond's body press up against his own, the blond's smell invade his nostrils and he could clearly hear his steady breathing.

A sharp pang, the smell of gun powder and a dull thud could be heard from a distance.

Just a few seconds after the wanted gunslinger hit the ground, another one appeared from behind a few rocks. Mouth agape, the outlaw's accomplice became alerted, tensing his muscles and straining his eyes.

Link teared the rifle from Ike's hands, looked through the scope, and took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. Another sharp pang, more gun powder and another thud came from the distance.

''That was mighty impressive if I do say so myself.'' Ike readjusted his hat to better block out the harsh sunlight.

''Huh? Whaddye mean by that, boyo?'' Link strapped the rifle onto his back, and was heading down towards the two lifeless bodies with a bullet in each of their skulls.

Ike, following suit, went down with Link. He looked down at the accomplice's back. A puddle of blood had gathered around his head, and a few pieces of his skull and parts of the man's brain were scattered around.

''Where did ya learn to shoot like that? That was incredible.'' Ike still remembered how the slighter man's quick and nimble fingers had managed to reload the rifle at such incredible speed.

''If ye think that was impressive, ye should hear about these new methods of finding out who these bastards are. I think they called them ballistic fingerprintin'.'' Link pulled out the wanted outlaw's gun, taking out a bullet and examining it while he spoke.

''Ballistic-what?'' Ike turned the dead man onto his back with his foot, instantly regretting his action when he saw how destroyed the man's face had become. The bullet had hit in the corner of his eye, rupturing his eyeball and tearing skin along with it. The untouched eye still held the last emotion the man before him had, right before his departure to the next world... Shock-grief.

''Ballistic fingerprint. It's like a fingerprint, but it's for yer gun. Each gun has its own unique one. But there's not many who register the ballistic fingerprints, so it's not used effective quite– Hey what are ye doing over there?''

Ike turned around, his right hand covering his mouth and trying his best to prevent the snack they had earlier from climbing up from his stomach. Link reacted quickly and ran over to his now gagging friend. He grabbed Ike's arm, put a hand on his back, and led him away from the body.

''There, there boyo. You see, ___that _ain't a pretty sight. And we all know it's best to look at pretty things.'' Link crouched down with Ike, rubbing and soothing his back while the bluenette emptied parts of his stomach. ''Here drink this.''

Link handed him a small bottle. Ike looked at it suspiciously while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

''Don't ye worry. It's water, s'not like the last time. I promise.''

Ike took the bottle, albeit reluctantly, and brought it to his lips. The content was thankfully water, and only water.

''Here. Take this and go over to the horses.'' Link handed him the gunslinger's revolver. Ike was about to get up and walk back to the horses with his head bowed down in shame—oh yes, he could not forget to bow down his head over how easily shaken he got. But before he could get up on his feet, Link had taken the hat that was on top of his head and was carefully treading his fingers through his slightly moist locks.

''It feels like ye got a bit of a fever there. We can rest in that shadow for a few minutes before we head out again. Whaddye say, lad?'' Link pointed towards a spot with two boulders and a few trees.

Ike nodded in response. It would feel great to just get the equipment and take a break in cool shadow…But there was something that felt even better right now. And that was how Link's fingers carefully threaded through his hair, and the way his face was so close to his, that soothing voice complimented with a thick exotic accent.

''Now come on, Ikey-boy. You'll get the horses, while___I _make sure these princesses never get found by their prince.'' Link slapped Ike's shoulder with the back of his hand, laughing while he did so. It was such a warm, hearty laugh, and it was really contagious. Ike couldn't help but let out a tiny smile despite what predicament he had found himself in mere minutes earlier.

* * *

''There's no need to worry, lad. I won't blabber yer secret out to anyone.''

Ike didn't answer the taunting blond. He was instead too busy with examining the ever moving ground in front of him. The dark brown horse's neck obscured his view towards the dry landscape.

''Because why would I blabber about how a fully grown adult man was crying like a little five year old girl? And over just a bit of blood on top of it all.'' Link had difficulties hiding his gleeful laughter. Ike just lowered his head even further, and the lower his head went, the louder Link's laughter grew. And when his laughter reached its highest point, Ike had had enough of the blond's happiness at his expense.

''Now ya better shut yer yap or I'll have to put a few bullets in ya.'' He didn't sound nearly as threatening as he wished, but its effect still worked. The blond with the thick (and charming) accent stopped his laughter.

''No you won't,'' Link quickly responded in an almost childlike voice, ''Oh, and Ikey-boy.''

''What is it?'' Ike couldn't continue being mad at the smaller man, especially after he had used that nickname, which for some reason managed to make him feel so warm inside.

''You can stop it with the accent. It can't be healthy for ye. Don't ye ever get tired?''

Ike's head shot up at lightning speed, and judging by the look on his face it looked like he had been struck by it too.

''Whaddya mean by that, pardner?'' Ike looked at Link through the corner of his eye, and he tried to make himself look as calm as possible.

''Yer 'accent''s got somewhat of a strange feel to it. Like it's forced out—ye know, not natural.'' Link waved his hand in a circular motion, as if to somehow emphasize his point.

''I have no idea what you're-'' Ike said while still riding in a steady rhythm. Their distance towards their destination was slowly but steadily decreasing.

''So where are ye from? The Norths, from overseas?'' Link kept going, completely ignoring Ike's attempt at denying the accusation. Well, there was no way changing his mind now. So Ike decided he'd better come clean and tell the whole truth, instead of having the slighter man come to the conclusion himself.

''I'm from the north,'' Ike said silently, his voice without a single shred of that southern accent he had put up.

''Ye from a rich family?'' Perhaps now was the time for Link to get some information on this individual he was to accompany for several more weeks.

''Are you?'' Ike threw the question right back at Link again, hoping that he could dodge away from most of the upcoming questions, despite the sheer fact that he had thought about giving his colleague every shred of information he might wish for.

''So a rich family it is. Siblings? Pets? Is yer folks nice people? Are they still breathin'?'' Link kept throwing more questions at Ike, and he knew he could not even try to dodge them.

''Yes. I come from a fairly wealthy family. I have one sister. No pets. Yes, they are very nice people. My father struggles with one of his shoulders, but outside of that there's nothing wrong with them.'' Ike sighed. He feared that he would lose some of the respect that he had from his companion. Perhaps Link would start thinking about him as a rich city-boy. One of the first things that popped into Ike's mind was that maybe Link would stop calling him ''Ikey-boy'' and it would instead be replaced with the name ''City-boy''. For some odd reason, it made Ike feel awful. Such a strange thing to ponder over. It was a simple nickname, but for some odd reason, it meant a lot for him.

''Ah, lucky you. Well, I came from a couple of poor farmers who then came from overseas. But oh well... Why don't we set up camp here for the night? Now, would ye mind setting up the tent, Ikey-boy?''

* * *

After a scarce meal consisting of the remains from the deer they shot a few days prior, they were both relaxing by the fire; Link was lying down on his side while Ike was sitting in a crouched position. He looked at the blond's relaxed gaze, his eyes reflecting the flames from the fire.

''Now—'' Ike jumped at the sudden noise. He hadn't even realized that he had fazed out while looking at Link.

''-why would an educated Yankee like yourself want to travel to the southern parts of this land? I mean ye could have been a rich banker, or done business with some real powerful people.''

''Do you want to know why I choose to be here? Laying on the ground with some common farmer's son instead of rubbing shoulders with the high-ups in the society?'' Ike asked, his eyes now focusing intensely on the crackling fire. Link just nodded soundlessly back at him, his eyes wide with childlike curiosity.

Ike got up from his crouching position and started moving over to where Link was lying. Link understood what the larger male wanted and sat up. Link had his eyes attached to Ike's the whole time, but his gaze was not returned.

''I was, well, ''born with a silver spoon in my mouth'', as they say. I got everything I wanted handed to me. Toys, sweets, you name it—I got it. There was no challenge. I did not feel the satisfaction of achieving something by myself, and I never thought about having another life outside of that. Until about two years ago. Despite the fact that I was educated, first in line of heritage to the family fortune, and there was a wide array of people who was more than willing to become my partner, my life was one long, flat line.''

Ike paused when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Link was the first one to break their eye contact, his eyes firmly locked towards the ground, only tearing them away to steal quick glances at the man sitting next to him.

''There was this man who came to the local bar once. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Whereas, the regulars always had clean, expensive clothes, this one had dirty and probably cheap clothes on. Everyone kept their distance from him; even___I _didn't want to go more than 10 feet close to him. But when he ordered the bartender to serve him their finest liquor, one can't help but become a little curious over how he could afford such a thing.''

Ike took off his hat. His scalp and upper part of his forehead had accumulated a fine amount of sweat. He dragged his fingers across the moist locks, while failing to notice how the pair of light blue eyes followed his hands.

''Just fifteen minutes later, he had to be the happiest man in the entire province. A few shots of alcohol and he was smiling and greeting everyone who set their foot in that bar. I walked up to him and started talking to him. He told me that he was a bounty hunter, and he emphasized ''was'', because he had decided to retire after his last and biggest catch. He told me about what he had experienced, the people he met, and the places he had traveled to. He said that out of all the people he had met in this part of the country, I was the only one who had even tried talking to him at their own will.''

Ike stroked the hem of his hat, the worn-out material feeling rough underneath his thumb. Link had taken off his hat after Ike started talking about the retired bounty hunter he met. He was staring at the lone feather that he had put in the hat band.

''He gave me his hat and told me if I ever felt that I needed some excitement in my life, all I had to do was to look inside of it. He also told that it looked like I needed a challenge or two in my easy lifestyle. And guess what…he was right. Just four months after that I packed a bag and headed for New Austin, and well, here I am.''

Ike turned around, meeting Link's eyes the second he stopped spinning his head. Neither of them was able to tear away his gaze.

''What did yer folks say about it?'' Link leaned on his right arm, moving ever so slightly closer to the man next to him.

''They didn't like it, but they respected my decisions.'' Ike leaned on his left arm, making it so their faces were just a few centimeters apart.

''That's good...'' Link leaned in, closing the small distance between them, his left arm taking hold of the right side of Ike's face for a few seconds.

Link pulled away and looked into the larger man's eyes. Ike's eyes were closed halfway and were locked onto his lips. Just mere seconds after, Link found himself pinned down by his shoulders and his mouth being devoured by the man lying on top of him.

Ike moved his mouth lower, his lips settling themselves in the crook of Link's neck.

Link could feel that his neck was being sucked and licked on, but that didn't hinder him from unbuttoning Ike's dress shirt. He roamed his hands over that strong chest, those firm abs.

Ike left the spot he had been suckling on, feeling confident that there would be a prominent mark there in a few hours. He started to unbutton the denim jacket while sealing his lips with the blond trapped beneath him. Not that Link would have escaped if he had the chance to do so.

''Coat. Off.'' Link managed to get out in between groans.

''You have to get that jacket off first.'' Ike playfully bit Link's bottom lip, tugging it lightly and making it so that Link had to support himself on his elbows.

''I'll raise ya to a pair of shoes and pants.'' Link smiled at Ike, although it was more of a devilish smirk. A devilishly handsome smirk, in Ike's opinion.

''I'll call, and raise you with a pair of underwear. What are you going to do now? ___Darling_'' Ike grabbed Link's waist and pushed their crotches together. Both of them felt how uncomfortably hard they were under the fabric of their pants, but at the same time they relished the feeling of having their hips grinding together.

''I'll call. Now show me yer cards...Ikey-boy.''

The way Link said that, with his smirk evident in his voice, how his eyes challenged him…If Ike hadn't had any experience in bed activities before, he would have released in his pants right there and then.

Ike knelt in front of Link. He parted and put the blond's legs on each side of his waist. Link had his head on the ground, so his waist was held higher than his head, making the position a bit uncomfortable for him. But that thought was quickly pushed aside when Ike started to slide his pants off his hips.

With just two thumbs inside the clothing, Ike slid the apparel off just so it revealed Link's bare behind. Both of them knew the temperatures would start to drop in an hour at most. Ike managed to get the pants down to Link's knees before he stopped.

''So, um.. You said something about a spare blanket you brought with you.'' Ike prayed that the out-of-place and sudden question did not completely ruin the mood.

''Yeah, it's in the bags the horses are carrying.'' Link pointed towards the couple of lone trees that was standing several meters away from them. Both of their horses were in deep sleep, having dozed off an hour or so prior.

After a bit of searching Ike found a decent sized blanket that would be able to cover them both.

''Did you, uh, pack something that might work as lubrication?'' Ike slung the folded blanket over his shoulder.

''I've got some snake oil in the medicine bag. That could work.'' Link had managed to get his shoes and pants off.

''Isn't that stuff like 95% water or something?'' Ike found the bottle and held it up to eye level, his eyes examining its contents.

''Nah. I know someone good, so I got the real deal.'' Link lay back with his arms behind his head, lazily looking at the millions of stars that painted the sky. ''Wait, are ye expectin' me to take a woman's role in bed?'' Link's head shot up, his eyes fixed upon Ike's still-clothed back.

Ike came back with the blanket over his shoulder and the bottle of snake oil in his left hand.

''Well, I'm twice your size, ___and _judging by that I see…'' Ike's eyes targeted a certain exposed area on the blond's pelvis. ''…It seems like that statement applies to more than just the size of my build.'' Ike tossed the blanket right next to Link's head, and the blond immediately put it behind his head for support.

Link simply responded by pouting and flipping him off, a response that made Ike smirk and let a small laugh out.

''Ah well, fine, I'll let it slide. It would have been a waste anyway if we didn't put yer little man to use. Now, like I said: Clothes off.'' Link pointed at all of that fabric that still clung onto the larger man's body.

Ike slowly stripped out of his garments and only let his shirt be, mirroring Link's own state of dress.

Link let Ike kneel between his legs, and one large, warm hand started stroking his thigh. It felt so good. He bent his knees to give the taller man access to his bare behind.

''All right, just relax, lay down, and lift your hips,'' Ike said in the most soothing voice he was able to produce.

''Ye know,'' Link grunted when he felt a lubricated finger start pressing itself at his entrance, ''this ain't the first I have done it. No need for ye to go at it like I'm a virgin. Just take it in whatever kinda pace that suits ye, boyo.''

Ike responded by immediately pushing his index finger halfway in. Seeing how the only reaction he received from the blond under him was an arching back and a muffled groan, he pushed the finger even further; only stopping when his knuckle met Link's rear.

Ike continued to pump his finger in and out of Link's entrance, setting up a steady pace. He let in another finger after several seconds, and spread his fingers when they were completely buried in Link's behind. Ike switched between spreading his fingers and driving them in and out of the blond. He continued that pattern even when he had inserted a third and final finger into him.

After Ike found Link to be adequately prepared, he pulled out his fingers, receiving a disappointed groan in return. It was after the second finger that Ike had found and started massaging the blond's prostate, an action that brought Link very much pleasure.

''Now, now. Can't have you coming without me,now can we?'' Ike asked in a mocking manner while applying slick snake oil onto his own member.

Link glowered at the taller man, and groaned out, ''Just, just shut yer yap and fuck me.''

Ike gave his stiff manhood a couple of firm strokes before beginning to push himself inside of the panting blond lying under him. He went almost tortuously slow, only stopping when their hips were connected.

Link's hands shot up and wrapped themselves around Ike's strong neck while his legs wrapped themselves around Ike's waist. This kept him in place, denying the larger man any movement.

''Dear lord! Ye weren't kidding around, lad. Whaddye feed that thing?'' Link struggled to adjust to Ike's way-above-average size.

''Heh, I make sure to only give him the best,'' Ike struggled himself, but instead of trying to adjust to anything, he was instead trying to contain himself from grabbing the slighter man's hip and ramming himself straight into that tight heat, ''Like a cute blond with a sexy accent.'' Ike rolled his hips at the last word, making Link moan and further arch his back.

Ike started to move his hips more freely, setting up a slow and steady pace and speeding up till he was vigorously slamming into the blond under him. Not that Link minded it, on the contrary—there were short, high-pitched, chopped up ''ah's'' that came out of his mouth every time their hips connected. The way he was desperately holding onto Ike's neck, and the way his legs had loosely hung themselves around Ike's ever moving hips proved so.

Yes. Link was very much enjoying this.

But things did not last forever, even if they were very much appreciated. Neither of them wanted this activity they were participating in to end. However, both of them knew that everything had to end, but that didn't mean it couldn't end with a bang. But in this case...

"Oh, god...Ikey-boy... I'm gonna, I'm gonna—" Link got cut off by his own orgasm. Four consecutive spasms overtook his body for several seconds, making him clench around Ike. Seeing just a glimpse of Link's face of pure ecstasy combined with how wonderful the blond's muscles constricted themselves around his manhood pushed Ike over the edge as well.

Ike reacted quickly and clamped his mouth over Links, muffling their screams from night dwelling animals that might get curious over the noise.

The both of them collapsed the second the dopamine rush ended. Ike snaked his arms around Link's waist, holding their bodies closer than before. After a few minutes Ike let go of the smaller man and started lazily but lovingly looking into his light blue eyes.

Link took the blanket out from under his head and started unfolding it. Ike quickly caught what the blond was trying to do, and started helping him. They ended up under the thin but still undeniably warm blanket. They lay in each other's arms, Link having comfortably laid his head on Ike's shoulder and Ike having one arm around his waist, holding him firmly and comfortably.

''So, um, Link?'' Ike turned his head towards Link, but due to the fact that Link had buried his face into the crook of his neck, all his eyes met was a mop of messy blond hair.

''Yeah...'' Link mumbled sleepily. His whole body would ache tomorrow, but the thing he was most worried about was this: How in the heck was he supposed to be able to ride on horseback all the way back to Armadillo?

''Does this mean anything? I mean, would you mind if something more could come out of this?'' Ike used his one unoccupied hand to stroke Link's arm, enjoying the feel of smooth skin under his fingers.

''Like what?...'' Link's voice started to grow more and more quiet as the sleepiness and exhaustion took over.

''Oh, you know, maybe some more sex, and other stuff...'' Ike trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Become a couple? Get married? Settle down?

''Hey, Ikey-boy.'' Link finally lifted his head up, meeting Ike's eyes. He gave a lazy, reassuring smile to the bluenette. ''Why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow and get some sleep, yes?''

Ike only nodded in response. Link immediately let his head fall back down to its previous spot. A few minutes after that, Ike could hear the blond's breath even itself out, and light snoring filled his ears.

There was no reason for Ike to still be awake at this point, but he savored the sight of Link sleeping in his arms.

Ike eventually closed his eyes and went into his own deep slumber, having high anticipations of what might happen in the next few days

* * *

******Author's note:**

*3x5m. Meters. 3 meters = Roughly 10 feet. 5 meters = roughly 17 feet.

Don't let the ending fool you; there will be blood– I mean more. Oh and in case anyone starts to miss me. This is what my brain mainly consists of:

/watch?v=spHGEWX-XBw

/watch?v=f8E07NEZMAs

/watch?v=fqyjOc3EpT4

And of course.

/watch?v=Nh7UgAprdpM

More or less.

And thank you for reviewing(the more reviews the faster the chapter might come out), and don't forget:

http(colon)(double slash)(www). (slash)meme(slash)3trl3f(slash)


End file.
